Drabbles 101
by Swellison
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE DRABBLE: Word: Mom Warnings/Spoilers: First Season drabble. Chapter 82: When She Smiles. *That* scene from Home, from Dean's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Word: Side

Happy Birthday to LaedieDuske, who wanted the focus to be on Dean's stomach. Did I mention I can't hit the broad side of a barn?

100 words (per MS word counter) No spoilers.

Sideswiped

by Swellison

Dean heard the growl before Sam did. He jumped in front of Sam as a black dog leaped towards them, jaws open. Dean's raised arms protected his face, but the creature bit his exposed side as they toppled over.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, firing point-blank at the black dog. He pushed the dead dog away from Dean with his boot, then knelt by his brother. "Y'okay?" Sam yanked open Dean's bloodied jacket.

"M'fine."

Sam extracted a field bandage from the medi-kit in the weapons bag he'd been toting. "You will be," Sam bandaged Dean's wound, then patted his stomach. "Let's go."

A/N: Taking a small step towards my New Year's resolution to organize things. From now on, my drabbles will be posted by chapter under one title: Drabbles 101. (This is, not coincidentally, my 101st story posted here.) The Stanford drabbles will continue to be posted under A Door Opens, whenever the challenge word fits;)


	2. No Chick Flick Moments

Challenge Word: Pull

Happy Birthday to Beaming Sunshine, who has a laundry list of things for her drabble: sleepy or sick and cuddly Sam and confused but relenting Dean –whew! I hope I got everything in here.

100 words (per MS word counter) No spoilers.

No Chick-Flick Moments

by Swellison

Dean watched as Sam wriggled underneath the sheet, flopped on his stomach, then whined, face smushed into his pillow. "Gotta stomach ache."

"Y'mean a hangover," Dean teased, settling gingerly on Sam's bed.

"Mmmph," Sam groaned, reaching to pull Dean's arm towards his stomach. "Rub my belly."

"Whotthehell?"

"S'good for a tummy ache. Saw't n'a movie."

"What?"

"Little girl was sick. Guy rubbed 'er stomach'n she felt better. Hadda guitar, too...but you don't need that."

Sam clumsily circled Dean's hand over his chest, still clasped by the wrist.

"Leggo, I'll do it." Dean caved, rubbing soothing circles over Sam's stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh."

A/N: The movie that Sam is referring to is The Good-bye Girl, which is definitely a chick-flick;-)


	3. A Happy Meal

Challenge Word: Grate

Happy Belated Birthday to Tuppence and Dean Winchester. You're in good company, you lucky girl, you. Tuppence wanted happy!Dean with John if possible. Sounds like what Dean would want, too.

100 words (per MS word counter) No spoilers.

A Happy Meal

by Swellison

John glanced around the kid-packed restaurant. "You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said, turning his head to watch Sammy playing, surrounded by giant multi-colored balls.

John ignored the grating background noise of many rambunctious youngsters and focused on Dean's face. His fourteen-year-old son smiled as he tracked Sammy's progress back to their booth.

"Having fun, Sammy?"

Sammy'd been chattering non-stop about Chuck E. Cheese ever since he'd overheard some classmates talking about it two weeks ago.

"Yes, Dean! Happy Birthday!" Sammy slid next to Dean in the booth.

Dean smiled at his younger brother. "Thanks, Sammy!"


	4. More Than One Eye

Challenge Word: Square

This is for Rachelle's additional challenge: write something for yourself.

Warnings: None. Loose tag to Bugs

100 words (per MS word counter)

More Than One Eye

by Swellison

Sam watched as Dean finished a shot. He grabbed Dean's arm before he could pour another. "Something you wanna say, bro?"

"Leggo," Dean snapped.

Sam sighed, releasing Dean's arm. "Just like Dad...gotta be drunk or injured to really talk to me."

Dean poured another shot, eyes habitually scanning the bar before meeting Sam's gaze squarely. "Wasn't just Dad," he admitted, "I swung by Stanford, too."

Sam blinked, putting the pieces together. "November second, my freshman year...you shadowed me back from the library. I *knew* I felt something."

"Couldn't leave ya unprotected on that night, Sammy. First'a many times."

"Thank you."

A/N: From Bugs: Dean: _"[Dad] used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."_

_OOPS! _Some last-minute tinkering resulted in me accidentally editing out the challenge word. This revised chapter puts it back in, where it belongs. Sorry.

This is what I call CW Canon Wannabe – because in my version of the Winchester Universe, John isn't the only Winchester who checked up on Sam at Stanford. Also, since this is Superbowl Sunday and it's all about the advertising, this is a blatant attempt to get y'all to go and read my Stanford drabbles, A Door Opens. This week's chapter is a precursor to More Than One Eye.

Lastly, let me put on my virtual cheesehead. GO PACKERS!


	5. Changing Channels

Challenge Word: Square

This is for Rachelle's additional challenge: write something for yourself.

Spoilers for Episode 6.12 Like a Virgin

Warnings: Guest Cast (The Big Bang Theory) Supernatural is (gulp) just a TV show! This is either a crack!fic, meta, or humor, depending on your point of view.

400 words (per MS word counter)

Changing Channels

by Swellison

The four scientists-the three doctors and Howard, with his lowly master's in engineering—were eating Chinese takeout. It was their scheduled chow break from Friday night's vintage videogame playing, a welcome and deserved respite from Super Mario, Centipede and Asteroids. A loud knocking brought Leonard out of his chair and over to the door.

He opened it and Penny, their blonde neighbor and his ex-girlfriend, breezed through. "Oh goody, you're not watching anything! My cable's down and my favorite show's on." She plunked down on the sofa squarely between Raj and Sheldon, Raj scootching closer to Howard to make room on the couch for a fourth person.

Sheldon turned from his long-standing position on the right end of the couch to object.

Leonard hastily butted in. "Now, Sheldon, we've got the dinner break until nine." He flipped the remote, activating the TV. "We can watch TV while we eat—like background music at a restaurant. What're you watching, Penny, a reality show?"

"Are you kidding me?" Penny snorted. "That crap is taking over the airwaves, preventing me from being an actress on a scripted show. It's Supernatural, on the CW, Channel Five." Leonard punched in the appropriate cable number. "I've gotta see Sam get his soul back!"

Sheldon again turned to face Penny. "In what universe does one lose a soul? A soul—as my mother will gladly explain at length, citing multiple biblical references—is impossible to lose."

"The Winchester universe, silly. Be quiet, it's starting." As the newly-resouled Sam appeared onscreen, Penny sighed. "Now that's my kind of genius—six foot-five and abs of steel."

Leonard sat up straighter, trying to appear taller. "That pretty-boy Neanderthal is hardly a genius."

"Sam scored a 174 on his LSAT—it's in the pilot." Penny argued, then added. "I'm a Sammygirl."

"What's a Sammygirl?" Leonard asked during the first commercial break.

"Sam and Dean are the Winchester brothers, the main characters of the show. Fans of the show are Deangirls or Sammygirls, depending on which brother they like best. Then there's the fencesitters, who can't or won't decide and say they like both. We waitresses at the Cheesecake Factory are pretty evenly split between Deangirls and Sammygirls. Like I said, I'm a Sammygirl."

With no alcohol in sight, Raj turned to whisper in Howard's ear.

Howard glared at him. "What do you mean, you bet my Bernadette's a Sammygirl, too?"

A/N If you don't watch The Big Bang Theory, this probably didn't make a lot of sense. If you do, I hope it sounded in character to you.


	6. Slip Sliding Away

Challenge Word: Drift

Happy Birthday to Wolfpack pride. Even the times between hunts can be challenging if you're a Winchester.

Spoilers: None, but a Winter Storm Warning ;-)

100 words (per MS word counter)

Slip Sliding Away

by Swellison

Sam gripped the Impala's steering wheel, white-knuckled. They were on I-40, near Amarillo, in a raging snowstorm. This was _Texas_ for Pete's sake, too far south for blizzards, right?

Wrong.

The headlights reflected opaque whiteness as a curtain of snow drifted across the highway. The wind smacked into the Impala's rear causing her to skid on hidden ice.

"Turn in the direction of the skid," Dean instructed, deliberately calm.

Sam cranked the wheel and the Impala pirouetted twice, veering off to the shoulder, halting inches before a four-foot snowdrift.

"Nice driving, Sammy. Okay if I take over?"

Sam nodded gratefully.


	7. Shall We Play a Game?

Challenge Word: Skunk

Happy Birthday to Mad Server, sorry this is late.

Spoilers: Missing scene from episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy

100 words (per MS word counter)

Shall We Play a Game?

by Swellison

Dean glared at Sam, standing in front of the iconic truck mud flap-patterned divider. "I'm goin' stir crazy, Sam! Need to get OUTTA here!"

"It's too soon," Sam insisted. "How about a game of cribbage?"

Dean growled, then craftily caved. "Okay, but we're playing for money."

Relieved, Sam agreed. "I'll get the board."

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*

Dean started another hand. "Five."

"Ten for two."

"Fifteen for six."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty-two for three." Dean pegged, his lead increasing. Two hands later, he won, lapping Sam.

"Skunked!" Dean crowed, hand out-thrust. He grinned, eyeing the Magic Fingers box by his bed. "That's five dollars, in quarters!"

A/N: Dean and Sam have a cribbage board in their bag of tricks, you can see it in their motel room in Hell House, when Dean's putting itching powder in Sam's shorts. "Skunked" in cribbage means a player won by more than 30 points, or the length of one side of the cribbage board.


	8. Chapter 8 Impression

Challenge Word: Tip

Very belated Happy Birthday to PwnedByPineapple, who wanted happy, smiling Winchesters. Or Cas being the BAMF that he is. I chose Option Two. Ah, that's Bashful, Anxious Mildly Flatulent Cas, right?

Spoilers: WARNING Scene from episode 6.15 The French Mistake

100 words (per MS word counter)

Impression

by Swellison

Dean's eyes widened as Cas displayed his wings, black from tip to the bottom-most feathers. Huh. He'd kind of expected them to be gold, or white now, Cas having been resurrected by God and currently the Sheriff of Heaven. He chewed on this while Cas sent Raphael packing, then angel-flighted them back to Bobby's.

Hurt by Cas's complicity in the set-up, Dean interrupted the angel's explanation. "Yeah, Cas. We know the stakes. That's about ALL you've told us!"

"I'm sorry about all this." Cas glanced away, seeming more human. "I'll explain when I can." Then he was gone.

"Freakin' angels."

A/N: I'm catching up on the challenge from two weeks ago, so apologies for the delay. I was up to my eyeballs in Revelcon activities for the first half of March.

Hope your birthday was awesome, PwnedByPineapple. I also managed to temporarily get myself disconnected from fanfiction's alert and notification system around the end of February, so I owe people replies from the local flavor challenge, which I'm slowly working on. So, patience, grasshopper, please.


	9. The Fix Is In

Challenge Word: Fix

Spoilers: WARNING Missing Scene from episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2)

100 words (per MS word counter)

The Fix Is In

by Swellison

"What am I s'posed to do?" Dean yelled, smacking his boot against the floor.

Questions weren't his thing.

"I'll fix this," was his stock-in-trade quote, as Sam would've said. Except Sam—Sammy—was lying here, dead.

Deal with it.

Impossible.

Unacceptable.

Deal-?

Dean slammed out of the house, racing pell-mell for the Impala, left abandoned at the barricade outside Cold Oak. Flinging open the trunk, he retrieved his laptop. He settled behind the wheel, powering up the computer. He listed his search parameters: closest yarrow-lined gravel crossroads.

Dean memorized the resultant directions and floored it, hell-bent on saving Sammy.


	10. HandsOn Experience

Challenge Word: Floor

Bonus challenge from Wolfpack Pride: Write your story from the POV of an inanimate object

Spoilers: None, generic scene, can be placed anywhere within the aired episode timeline.

Warning: Borderline crack!fic

100 words (per MS word counter)

Hands-On Experience

by Swellison

Dean has such nice hands. I benefit from their touch daily: wrapped authoritatively around me, occasionally squeezing me with a white-knuckled grip as we outrun a fugly, or caressing me with a silent "well done, baby."

Petra Pedal, on the floor beneath me, chatters endlessly about Dean's feet, but me, I'm a hands-on gal.

Snobby Bertha Benchseat won't talk to us, because she has contact with _so much_ of Dean. She only converses with Polly Passengerside, because Dean sits on her when Sam's driving.

I say "Quality over quantity, Bertha bitch."

The good drivers rub off on a gal, y'know?

A/N: Or maybe I should've said over-the-top crack!fic;-)


	11. Homing Device

Challenge Word: Fall

WARNING: Spoilers for episode 6.18 Frontierland, missing scene from the episode.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Homing Device

by Swellison

Dean and Castiel left the room, discussing tactics while Sam and Bobby remained.

Sam fidgeted awkwardly. He knew his soul-less self had done something to Bobby, but he didn't know what.

"Sam!" Bobby's voice caught him by surprise and he flinched, cell falling to the floor.

The older hunter picked it up. "Make sure you both come back," he said gruffly, fingers working over the phone. "Here." He handed Sam back his phone. "In case you've forgotten where home is."

Sam glanced at the cell, now open to his name, with Bobby's Sioux Falls address added to the location line.

A/N Sorry, no bonus challenge this time, but, hey, it's Season Six;-)


	12. Seems Like Old Times

Challenge Word: Sly

Bonus Royalty challenge for Amberdreams, work the royal wedding into the drabble.

WARNING: Present-day drabble, so general spoilers for season six themes.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Seems Like Old Times

by Swellison

Dean flailed on the bed.

"Lie still," Sam ordered, busy cleaning and bandaging Dean's wounds. He sighed. "You didn't hafta jump in front of me. I can take care of myself."

Wrong thing to say. Dean stilled, face shuttered. "I know."

"Thanks for gettin' in the way...jerk." Sam said, then activated the TV remote. Bells pealed as a reporter announced important personages arriving at Westminster.

Dean slyly grabbed the remote and changed channels. More bells, more VIPs. "Isn't anything else on?"

"Apparently not." Sam lowered the volume. "It'll do as white noise."

"Purple noise," Dean corrected sleepily. "It's royalty, y'know."


	13. Clinging to the Past

Challenge: The picture challenge

WARNING: No warnings, takes place in the spring of season 3.

1000 words (per MS word counter)

Clinging to the Past

by Swellison

The Impala glided to a halt as Dean parked across the street from the site of their next hunt. He took in the crumbling, three-story deserted house with its two-colored red brick façade. The darker bricks were eerily close to the color of dried blood. That thought left Dean unaccustomedly unsettled and he scowled. "Why'd you wanna see this in the daylight, anyway?"

"Couldn't get a good view from Google Earth," Sam said, studying the decaying old mansion through his binoculars. "This is late 1800's Victorian architecture, with gothic influences. The brickwork alone must've cost a fortune, even back then."

"Didn't you say Old Man Whatsis' was one of Cleveland's robber barons? He had plenty of money, so he threw some of it into his house—to impress everybody. After all, a man's home is his castle—and he's got the turret to prove it."

"Yes, but it's more than that. Monroe Whatley didn't build his mansion in Shaker Heights, or one of Cleveland's more fashionable neighborhoods. He built it on the wrong side of the tracks—well, river in this case. And my architecture professor said that circular rooms are the most impractical rooms you can build."

"You took a class in architecture? Was that before or after the art history class, Samantha?" Dean teased.

Sam lowered the binoculars and glared at him. "After, jerk."

"I've seen enough," Dean declared, turning the key and putting the Impala into drive. "That's gotta be the cheapest chain link fence I've seen. I could knock it down with one hand tied behind my back. The demolition company must've been in a helluva hurry to put it up."

"Wouldn't you be, if three of your crew were inexplicably killed on the job within four days?" Sam asked. "Besides, it's not a demolition crew, it's a construction crew. Somebody's gonna renovate this place, not tear it down."

"Renovate _this_?" Dean questioned sharply. He snorted. "Somebody's got more money than sense. As you pointed out Sammy, this wasn't a great neighborhood to start with and it's gone downhill a lot since then."

"You're right. And that's why we've got to do more—"

Dean groaned. Not the dreaded R word.

"—research on the land and the owner, before jumping in guns blazing."

"You're just wanna visit Cleveland's main library." Sammy had a thing for libraries. Dean suspected that Stanford had only increased his brother's appreciation for libraries. "Okay, Sammy. Tomorrow, you'll hit the library and I'll check out the public records office. Meanwhile, we need to eat and get a motel room."

SPN_SPN_SPN_SPN_SPN_SPN_SPN

Sam stared back at the Impala parked under the closest tree to the Whatley estate, half-hidden from the moonlit night. He followed Dean as he picked the lock on the flimsy gate and strolled into the estate's overgrown grounds. Sam mulled over his research results while they hunted for a gravestone or marker among the rampant weeds. Whatley's mansion had been completed in 1893, just months before the arrival of his son, Samuel Monroe Whatley. Unfortunately, Mrs. Whatley had died in childbirth and Samuel Whatley had died in France at the tail end of the war to end all wars, World War I. Monroe Whatley had become a recluse after that and died sometime in the mid-1930's—Sam couldn't produce a more accurate date than that. Dean hadn't found Monroe Whatley's name on any of Cleveland's cemetery records, either.

Whatley must have been buried somewhere on the estate's grounds. The construction crew's activities had disturbed Whatley's spirit and it had killed three men before the construction was halted. So they were dealing with a salt and burn. Sam hefted the duffel, which held their shotguns, gasoline and salt. Simple.

Except it wasn't, of course. After two hours of tramping around the grounds, Dean admitted defeat. "There's no grave here."

"Then he's buried in the basement." Sam sighed, eyeing the abandoned mansion. He really didn't want to go in there; a stiff breeze could topple the dilapidated structure.

Dean kicked out a basement window and they slipped through it, dropping silently onto a dirt floor. He clicked on his maglite and spotted a couple of shovels leaning against one wall. "That's promising." Dean grabbed a handy shovel.

Sam turned on his flashlight, running it over the walls. Thick sigils covered one wall."Holy crap!"

Dean's flashlight illuminated the dirt underneath the sigils, and he started digging. Sam placed his flashlight on the ground, grabbed the other shovel and joined Dean's excavating efforts. Fortunately, it was a shallow grave, and they soon had the bones exposed. While Dean poured salt and gasoline over the remains, Sam wondered why his spider senses were tingling. He watched the flames licking at the bones and suddenly knew. "Dean! This isn't Monroe – the skeleton's too long!"

"Shit, Sammy!" Dean snatched up his shotgun as voice boomed "SAMUEL!"

The spirit of Monroe Whatley was reaching for him, face contorted into an insane grin. "I had you carted back from France, and buried here. I tried so hard to raise you...It worked! It finally worked!"

"HE'S NOT *YOUR* SAM!" Dean bellowed, eyes blazing as he blasted the spirit with his shotgun.

The spirit dissipated and Sam scrambled for his flashlight, casting it hurriedly over the ground, searching for the second grave. He found it in the basement's far corner. "Here it is!" Sam shouted as Dean yelled, "Drop, Sammy!"

Sam dropped and rolled towards Dean, hearing Dean's shotgun go off again. Snatching his shovel, he raced to the far corner, pushing the shovel into the ground and digging double-time. He had to drop three more times while Dean fended off Monroe's spirit before his shovel struck the top of a casket.

Dean was instantly beside him as Sam broke through the wooden lid. Sam took the shotgun, keeping watch as Dean slopped gasoline and salt over the bones. Dean's match fell into the grave, igniting the bones. His triumphant "Burn in hell, bitch!" was more comforting than Sam would ever admit.

A/N: Whew, I did it. I started out thinking I'd never reach 1,000 words, and ended up having to chop almost a drabble's worth of words out of this to make it picture-length;-)


	14. Of Scores and Sacrifices

Challenge Word: Score

Dedicated to Nana56 who's willing to follow me down whatever predictable or out-of-left-field path my drabble muse takes me. Thanks for all the support, Nana!

WARNINGS/Spoilers: None, wee!chester drabble. Sam, Dean and a history lesson.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Of Scores and Sacrifices

by Swellison

Ten-year-old Sam recited his homework. "Four score and seven years—why didn't he just say eighty-seven years, Dean?"

"Sounds better—more weighty. The Gettysburg Address is an important speech, Squirt."

"'Cause Lincoln said it?"

"Because of the words, Sammy. Lincoln spoke during the Civil War, reminding us that while some warriors make the ultimate sacrifice, everyone has to make some sacrifices, 'cause everyone has a stake in a just cause—and the obligation to see it finished."

Sammy reopened his history book, slowly mouthing the words of the Gettysburg Address, pondering dead warriors, just causes, sacrifices-and Dad and Dean.


	15. Naptime

Challenge Word: Nap

Welcome back to Onyx Moonbeam and congratulations on your future fanfic writer-girl. Thanks to Enkidu for a terrific job of holding down the fort, too.

100 words (per MS word counter) First season spoilers, tag to Route 666. Sam and a sleeping Dean, pure unadulterated schmoop/angst.

Naptime

by Swellison

Sam crossed the state line, relieved to be driving out of Missouri. Dean had kissed Cassie good-bye, then crashed in the passenger seat, dodging Sam's question about their lifestyle. Sam glanced sideways at his brother. Still napping, head lolled forward.

Memory of his electrocuted-within-an-inch-of-his-life brother collapsed in the passenger seat was too fresh. Sam's hand moved from the steering wheel to Dean, gently easing his head back to a more comfortable position.

Dean didn't stir and Sam tensed until he heard his brother's deep, normal breathing.

They weren't driving to Nebraska; they were leaving Missouri. Dean was fine, just napping.


	16. Out of the Frying Pan

Challenge Word: Swarm

Happy Birthday to MeAzrael! Here's half of what you wanted.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Out of the Frying Pan

By Swellison

Sam and Dean ran through the woods, pursued by a berserker.

"Find a tree!" Dean yelled, abandoning the path to reload his shotgun. He raced back to the path, now trailing the berserker, shotgun raised. Dean fired just as the bear-like berserker's massive paw swiped Sam's tree trunk.

Sam leaped downward, missing the dead berserker, followed by a swarm of bees shaken out of their hive. He yelped as several stung him.

"Run, Sammy! River's thataway!" Dean pointed.

Sam ran, stripping and plunging naked into the river. "Don't say a word," he growled at Dean, unscathed at the water's edge.


	17. Starry, Starry Night

Challenge Word: Card

Sam, Dean and the Impala...just what I asked for.

WARNING: Missing scene, Pre-No Rest for the Wicked

100 words (per MS word counter)

Starry, Starry Night

by Swellison

Dean stopped at the side of the dirt road.

"We'yat Bobbyzz?" Sam asked, half-asleep.

"Nope—just takin' a breather." Dean exited his car, patting the closed door. He hoisted himself onto Baby's hood, resting against the windshield and gazing upwards, at the Milky Way. A minute later, Sam joined him. Dean considered giving Sam his birthday card early—and the ensuing impossible promises Sammy'd make. Not now.

"Hey, there's Ortega the Taco." Dean pointed out the constellation.

"Auriga the Charioteer," Sam corrected automatically.

Dean gazed skywards, thinking even a lifetime in hell was mere seconds to the endless, timeless stars.


	18. A Friendly Little Game

Challenge Word: Temper

Sam, Dean and a (relatively) high stakes poker game.

WARNINGs: None. Pre-series Teen!chester.

100 words (per MS word counter)

A Friendly Little Game

by Swellison

Sam laid down his cards. "Full house: threes over nines."

"Nice, but"—Dean flourished his cards—"Four queens. I win." The winner got Saturday night out; the

loser had to clean everything: the living room, dining room, kitchen, their bedroom and the weapons.

"You cheated!" Sam growled.

"Temper, temper," Dean tsked. "Y'know the ladies love me." He leaned forward to collect the pot.

POW! Sixteen-year-old Sammy's growing-longer-every-day arm lashed out, connecting with Dean's jaw in a vicious right hook.

Dean groaned. He couldn't date Nicole tonight, with a face like this. He lunged, tackling Sammy, determined to get some payback.

A/N: Posted slightly early because I've got a dinner engagement at the regular time. Thank you to everyone for last week's birthday drabbles, they were a

fun and varied read:-)


	19. Ghost of a Chance

Challenge Word: Slip

Dean and Sam hunt a ghost. Sounds simple, right? Wrong.

WARNINGs: None.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Ghost of a Chance

by Swellison

Dean pursued the ghost, a mere slip of a girl, through the forest. Sam, still over-thinking their encounter with Max, was a hundred yards and two turnings of the trail behind them. Abruptly, the pallid spirit spun to face Dean, then vanished before he could raise his shotgun.

Dean cursed, momentarily forgetting that spirits can appear _and disappear _at will. He raced backwards, certain that the ghost, like all the other damn supernaturals, was drawn to Sammy and his unknown "powers."

"Down, Sammy!" Dean shouted, as the girl reached towards Sam.

Sam dropped, Dean's shotgun dispersing the ghost.

"Thanks, bro."


	20. Keeping the Peace

Challenge Word: Argue

Dean's plans for Saturday night take a U-turn.

WARNINGs: None, Teen!chester.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Keeping the Peace

by Swellison

Dean reached for the front door, overhearing the discussion in the kitchen.

"Don't argue with me, Sammy." John warned, loudly.

"It's _Sam_."

"That's another hour of training."

"But—"

"Y'wanna make it two?"

Dean strode towards the kitchen, writing off tonight's date with Charlene. "Dad, y'just got back a coupl'a hours ago. Go relax and I'll spar with Sa-am."

"Thought you had a date tonight?"

"Changed my mind. Sam's training's more important, sir." Dean grabbed his boombox from the counter and herded Sammy towards the door. "Let's go. Y'wanna train listening to Rocky or Kung Fu Fighting this time, Sam?"

A/N: Hope you liked it. I read 'argue' and the first thing I thought of was Sam and Dad, fighting. Dean's an awesome big brother, isn't he?


	21. A Two Handed Job

Challenge Word: Well

Dean, Sam and a better-than-usual meal.

WARNINGs: Tag to Playthings.

100 words (per MS word counter)

A Two Handed Job

by Swellison

"Medium-well, please."

Dean grinned as Sam ordered his predictably non-bloody steak, then ordered his own. They were celebrating; Sammy had saved Tyler from drowning, and the ER doctor had declared Sam healed after removing the water-logged cast from his arm.

Sammy's girly salad arrived while Dean polished off a loaf and a half of pumpernickel bread waiting for his steak and double order of potatoes. Their waitress appeared, set their dinner in front of them, and left. Dean watched as Sam picked up his utensils and efficiently cut his steak into bite-sized chunks, face entirely pain-free. Sam was 100% again.


	22. A Black or White Decision

Challenge Word: Dog

WARNINGs: Tag to The Man Who Knew Too Much, MAJOR SPOILERS for the sixth season finale and baseless speculation about the start of season seven!

100 words (per MS word counter)

A Black or White Decision

by Swellison

_"So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you,"_ Castiel commanded.

"I'm not your lap dog," Sam spoke before Dean could do anything. "You want my fealty, you've gotta earn it."

"How?"

"Show me your wings."

Castiel shrugged, then flexed, revealing immense black wings that looked both solid and ethereal simultaneously. Seconds later, they vanished.

"God's wings would be white," Sam stated. "You're still an angel, Cas." Sam met Dean's eyes, willing his brother to see the truth. "Just another dick." Sam sprang towards his brother as all Hell broke loose.

A/N: Castiel's first line is from The Man Who Knew Too Much, written by Eric Kripke. I try to remain as spoiler-free as possible, so this drabble is 100% pure speculation.


	23. Making Like an Amoeba

Challenge Word: Chain

WARNINGs: None. Idea based on a first season scene – you'll recognize it immediately;-)

100 words (per MS word counter)

Making Like an Amoeba

by Swellison

"What tipped 'em off?" Sam asked, striding rapidly towards the warehouse's exit as the warning alarm continued to blare. They rarely were spotted as fake Feds.

"Wasn't the IDs," Dean defended his home-made badges. "They're perfect." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the barking Dobermans gaining on them. "Shit!" He yanked Sam to the right, towards the nearest chain link fencing. "Run, Sammy!"

Dean sprinted towards the fence, removing his suit jacket and tossing it airwards. It landed on the fence top, cushioning their hands from its spikes as they scaled the fence, and safely dropped on the other side.

A/N: JIC you don't recognize it, the title is based on an old one-liner: Let's make like an amoeba and split.


	24. Broken Patterns

Challenge Words: "I'm driving" (last words)

WARNINGs: Nostalgia time – back to early season two, post CSPWDT. 100 words (per MS word counter)

Broken Patterns

by Swellison

Sam glanced up from his laptop, the bar's silence alerting him. On his feet immediately, he strode towards the nearest pool table, stopping next to Dean, facing four scowling men. Sometimes his solid presence was enough to make Dean's opponents reconsider and depart. It almost worked, until Dean deliberately pulled a wad of bills from his pocket, a green flag to the blue-collar marks loosely surrounding them.

He blocked the first punch while Dean pocketed his winnings, then the brawl commenced in earnest.

*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

Sam propped his slightly-concussed brother against the Impala, his hand held out and tone firm. "I'm driving."


	25. Moving On

Challenge Word: Blunt

WARNINGs: None. Pre-series Wee!chester The weekend starts on a sour note.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Moving On

by Swellison

Sam finished his scrambled eggs and rose.

"Hold up, Sammy." Dad ordered. "After I finish this hunt, we're leaving."

"But the school play's next Friday—" Sam objected.

"Enough." Dad spoke bluntly. "Pack your bags and be ready on Sunday." Dad turned to Dean, his seventeen-year-old ally. "I've got a lead in Georgia. Look after Sammy."

"Yessir," Dean answered.

Dad grabbed his gear and left, Sam scowling after him. "The Devil went down to Georgia."

"Sammy!" Dean scolded.

"It's SAM."

"Georgia has good schools—and Southern girls. We'll be okay."

Sam began to realize life as a Winchester sucked sometimes.


	26. Rest In Peace

Challenge Word: Late

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Rest In Peace

By Swellison

"You could help." Dean's voice came from the open grave as a shovelful of dirt landed at Sam's feet.

"Your idea to toss for digging—not my fault I won." Sam stood guard, shotgun nestled in his arm.

Dean's reply was muffled by the shovel hitting the casket's lid. A grayish blob whooshed from the grave, materialized and confronted Sam.

Sam froze, shotgun falling as he stared at the ghost-clown. "Deeeaaaan!"

Dean's head popped up and he snatched up the fallen shotgun, blasting the ghost. "Sorry, Sammy. I didn't know they buried the late, great Clemmie the Clown in costume."


	27. Don't Look Back

Challenge Word: Boston

Warnings/Spoilers: Post-No Rest For the Wicked

100 words per MS Word Count

Don't Look Back

By Swellison

Sam closed the Impala's door and started the engine. Bobby wouldn't hear him; the older man was passed out on the couch, after another round of hunting-with-Dean remembrances. Bobby meant well, but Sam had reached his mother-henning limit. Bobby wasn't Dean—no one was.

Sam turned on the radio, overriding Dean's baby's purr. Boston's lyrics blared at him in mid-song. _"I don't mind where I get taken." _

Even the radio reminded him of Dean. _Liar! You're in Hell, but I'll get you back...somehow._

The song continued, now sounding like himself. _"Cause I can't lose now, there's no game to play."_

A/N: Catching up on a previous drabble. I read some of the Boston ones, and no one else had taken this road, so... The lyrics (and the title) are from the Boston song "Don't Look Back" by Tom Scholz.


	28. Q and A

Challenge Word: Tilt

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Q and A

By Swellison

"Please, Dean?" Sam faced him from the passenger seat, head tilted, quick down-and-up nod.

Dean remembered similar requests: for the last bowl of Lucky Charms, later for the keys to the Impala. And those eyes. Other people got the puppy-dug eyes, but only he got the full treatment: head cocked, quick quarter-nod, eyes lowered then raised. It felt like six-foot-five Sam was looking *up* at him, eyes shining with belief in his big brother.

His answer was a foregone conclusion.

"Okay, we'll stop at the Library of Congress." Dean put his foot down, "_After _we've dusted this ghost in Georgetown."

A/N: Catching up on another earlier drabble. My first idea was to use the Tilt-A-Whirl, but Ness beat me to it, so I had to come up with a Plan B. Hope you liked this!


	29. Highway to Hell

Challenge Word: Clip

Warnings/Spoilers: Fifth season story, oblique reference to The End and/or Swan Song

100 words per MS Word Count

Highway to Hell

By Swellison

Dean's gaze ticked from the Impala's rear view mirror, to the side mirror, then straight ahead. He was surrounded by four other heavily-clogged lanes of traffic. It was unnerving, cars of all shapes—SUVs, Hummers, Corollas, Cadillacs, Mustangs, Ford trucks and non-vintage Impalas of all stripes—roaring past, heedless of the 55 mph speed limit. Not that Dean was obeying it, either, which made the other cars' speeds downright reckless.

An SUV entered the freeway, zipping across three lanes of traffic, nearly clipping the Impala as Dean slammed on the brakes. He smacked the wheel. "I hate driving in Detroit!"


	30. Rude Awakening

Challenge Word: Grapple

Warnings/Spoilers: Tag to No Rest For the Wicked

100 words per MS Word Count

Rude Awakening

By Swellison

Sam woke and rubbed his eyes, turning his head to stare at the empty bed next to him. _Huh. Guess Dean got tired of me hoggin' all the hot water and beat me to the shower._

He didn't hear the sound of running water from behind the bathroom door. In fact, there wasn't a bathroom door. Sam blinked, hard, and recognized his surroundings. Bobby's guestroom. His gaze fell on the wall calendar. May 2008. Sam grappled numbly with the awful truth: he was here, but Dean wasn't. His brother was in hell. Forever.

Stomach lurching, Sam bolted for the bathroom.


	31. Life of the Party

Challenge Words: Bill and Flag

Birthday Challenge for Fire'CxO'Ice, who wanted drunk/party!Dean and protective!Sam (Who wouldn't want that?)

Warnings/Spoilers: Fourth season story, so general fourth season story lines are mentioned

200 words per MS Word Count

Life of the Party

By Swellison

Sam watched as Dean chugged the double shot of whiskey then set the empty glass on the tabletop. Not the reaction he'd anticipated after wishing his brother "Happy Birthday." _Maybe this is a bad idea._

Just then their waitress approached with the appropriate-for-Dean dessert on her tray. Beaming, the blonde set the oversized piece of apple pie a la mode in front of Dean. "Happy Birthday!" Her breath caused the pint-sized candle stuck like a flag in the center of the ice cream scoop to flicker, but it stayed lit.

Dean stared at the candle, making no move to dive into his favorite kind of pie.

"Dean," Sam coached, "Make a wish and blow out the candle!"

Dean's eyes shifted from the candle flame to Sam, his face draining rapidly of color. "Nooo! You're not here, you can't be!"

Realizing that he'd unwittingly triggered a hell flashback, Sam reached forward, snagging Dean's hand. The apple pie flew off the table, smashing to the floor in pieces, the melting ice cream extinguishing the candle.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand, reassuringly. "You're okay. I'm not in Hell—and neither are you."

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled. "I'll get the bill and we'll go home, okay?"


	32. Hot Potato

Challenge Word: Bake

Challenge Theme: Brotherly interaction. Characters not identified by name.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Hot Potato

By Swellison

"Admit it, dude. You're baked."

"Am not. Been matchin' you toke for tote."

"Liar, you're three behind...an' still stoneder than me."

"Ah ha! Y'admit to being influenced."

"Not as much as you!"

"So, you're half-baked, then?"

"Y'make it sound like I'm a potato."

"Y'mean potato pancake!"

"Wha?"

"Casper almost dropped tha'desk on you! Six more inches and SPLATT! You're flatter'n a pancake!"

"Damn ghost was throwing swords and axes at you. What was I s'posed to do, call 9-1-1?"

"You're s'posed to not get killed tryin' to save me."

"Whatta you mean, _trying_?"

"I need another smoke. So do you."

A/N: Okay, I went for the extra challenge. Did it work?


	33. Backed Up

Challenge Word: Use a classic rock title or theme

Warnings/Spoilers: Fourth season story, references general fourth season issues.

100 words per MS Word Count

Backed Up

By Swellison

Sam raced pell-mell down the trail, the renegade spirit of Custer's Indian scout pursuing him. The trail forked in front of him and Sam veered down the right hand path. The spirit was gaining ground; the unnaturally chilled air making the hair stand up on the back of Sam's neck. The trail ended abruptly with nothing in front of him but a fifty-foot drop. Sam halted his dash and whirled, weaponless, right hand raised to pull the ghost. _Worth a shot._

BLAM!

The spirit disintegrated revealing Dean, shotgun lowered, hard gaze flicking silently from Sam's upraised hand to his face.

A/N: Did you find the title? I was going to make it more obvious, but I ran out of words;-)


	34. Happy Trails

Challenge Word: Faint

Happy Birthday to CiZiwejes, who wanted a Western-themed drabble.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Happy Trails

By Swellison

"Guh!" Dean gasped, hobbling forward another step along the trail. The movement jarred his right leg, wrapped in an Ace Band-Aid, an arrow shaft protruding from mid-shin.

Sam tightened his hold. "Lean on me. We're almost to the car."

"Liar...stilla half-mile at least...Damn Geronimo..." Dean weakly cursed the Indian spirit who'd been haunting Montana's state park.

They advanced a few yards, Sam absorbing more of Dean's weight. Feeling his older brother's head fall against his shoulder, Sam hissed. "Dean! Don't faint!"

"Women faint, men...passsout..."

Sam caught Dean as he collapsed, scooping up his unconscious brother. "I'll get us home, jerk."


	35. Trick or Treat

Challenge Phrase: Trick or Treat

Halloween and Winchesters just isn't a good combination.

Warnings/Spoilers: AU Seventh season story, sort of, but no major plot lines revealed

100 words per MS Word Count

Trick or Treat

By Swellison

Barhopping alone on Halloween had its advantages; avoiding Sammy's concerned gaze being number one. Hustling a man with three inches and two buddies on him hadn't been his best plan, Dean drunkenly mused, pinned between said buddies.

"Guhh!" His stomach met his opponent's cuestick forcefully, the guy ready to strike again.

Sam materialized, removing the pool stick. "Trick or treat!" Sam growled, whapping the stick over the guy's head.

He faceplanted.

"Smell my feet!" Sam hissed, grabbing the second man and launching him airward. He landed on the bartop, smashing a bowl of peanuts. "Give me something good to eat!"

A/N Sorry this is late, hope everyone had a happy Halloween!


	36. Riddle Me This, Batman

Challenge Word: Space

Belated Happy Birthday to Madd Alless, who wanted Sam getting the better of his big brother.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Riddle Me This, Batman

By Swellison

Dean's glance flicked from the road to Sam. "What d'ya mean, Six Degrees of Celebrity Hook-up isn't an acceptable car game?"

"It's not," Sam stated.

"So, what's your idea? Tiddly-winks?"

"Riddles."

"Riddles. Now there's a challenging adult game—not."

"I'll go first. What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the start of every end and the end of every place?"

They drove in silence then Dean spoke. "Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing is all that, so that's my answer. Nothing. Nada. Zilch."

"Wrong!" Sam crowed, grinning. "The letter 'E.'"

"College boy thinks he's so smart," Dean grumbled.


	37. Analyze This

Challenge Word: Curl

Warnings/Spoilers: General Season 5 themes

100 words per MS Word Count

Analyze This

By Swellison

"Morning." Knowing Sam had been tossing and turning all night, Dean handed him a cup of coffee. "Bad dreams?"

"Weird dreams." Sam sipped his coffee.

"Weird?" Dean echoed.

"Yeah, we were curling."

"?"

"Olympic sport. Canadians with brooms, on ice."

"If you say so."

"I was pushing a stone down the curling sheet, and you were sweeping in front of me. We were team-mates, but our uniforms didn't match."

"Uh huh?"

"Your uniform was sky blue with wings. Mine was all black with a devil's head and pitchfork. What d'ya think that means?"

"No more midnight snacks for you, dude!"

A/N: I blame Meredith for this one; I couldn't get her suggestion out of my mind. Are there plot worms like there are ear worms?


	38. Another Sign the World's Ending

Challenge Word: Grill

Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for season 5 episode 7. Tag to CCoDW.

100 words per MS Word Count

Another Sign the World's Ending

By Swellison

Sam glanced at Dean, sleeping in the passenger seat as they passed the blue FOOD GAS sign. He pulled off the highway and into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Dinner." He informed a now-awake Dean, who followed him inside.

Once seated, Sam ordered a turkey sandwich and tomato soup in between Dean's and the waitress's flirting.

"And what'll you have, sugar?"

"Grilled chicken salad, French dressing on the side."

Sam choked on his water, muttering, "Christo!"

"What, I can't eat healthy without being possessed?"

"Not usually—no."

Dean grew serious, and Sam caught a glimpse of old!Dean's lined face. "Times change."

A/N: Hope everyone's having a happy December. Between RL and fanfiction's reply system acting up, I've gotten a bit behind on answering my reviews. I want to thank

you all for continuing to read and review my drabbles, and I'll try to reply more promptly from now on.


	39. Looking Out For Number One

Challenge Word: Pour

Warnings/Spoilers: Loose tag for episode 7.08, Season 7, Time For a Wedding. Graphic violence and angst. Not a happy drabble.

100 words per MS Word Count

Looking Out for Number One

By Swellison

Dean stared at his whiskey shot, Sam's words running through his mind. _"Take__ care__ of__ yourself."_

He didn't know how to do that. _Liar,_ his conscience accused, swamping him with memories.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

Dean lay on the rack, five turns of the wheel into this torture session. _Sammy'z __not __three __inches__ taller'n__ me __now._ Coherent thought splintered, overtaken by agonizing pain. Forcing open his blood-leaking eyes, he saw Alistair, pouring salt over the wounds on his stomach and abdominals, moving inexorably towards his face, his eyes—for the millionth? billionth? time. Something snapped.

"STOP!" Dean screamed. "I'll do it!"

Alistair smiled triumphantly.

A/N: Like I said, not a happy drabble. I started wondering when was the last time that Dean put himself before others - you know, like I wonder, when's the last time Dean wore his leather jacket? –and this is what I came up with. Now, go read something merry and gay, and feel free to comment on this one, first;-)


	40. Back To the Basics

Challenge Word: Kit

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7 story, spoilers for At Death's Door. Sam and Dean ponder the New Year.

100 Words per MS Word Count

Back To the Basics

By Swellison

Sam's gaze shifted from the clock's 11:57 to Dean, plunked in the motel room chair, half-empty bottle of Jack in hand. Dean had readily agreed to skipping the New Year's Eve bars and gone straight to the alcohol.

"We've lost everyone, now. Dad." Dean took a swig, staring at his left shoulder. "Cas." His voice caught. "Bobby."

Sam strode into the bathroom, rummaged inside his shaving kit, then returned to stand determinedly in front of Dean. "No, we haven't. We've gone back to the basics. You and me." He held out his hand, exposing Dean's amulet necklace. "Together. Like always."

A/N: Happy New Year to our bustling drabble community, still going strong despite the vagaries and obstacles of FanFiction. This week's drabble was inspired by (or purloined from) Ness's story, New Year's Resolution;-) Thanks, Ness, for inadvertently powering my drabble. If you're looking for Red, check out my Stanford drabbles, _A Door Opens_.

Please review. One of my resolutions is better communications, online and in-person;-)


	41. Dogging His Heels

Challenge Word: Punish

Happy Birthday to smalld1171 who wanted some good old-fashioned Dean pain. Happy to oblige, dear.

Warnings/Spoilers None.

100 words per MS Word Count

Dogging His Heels

By Swellison

Dean ran flat-out, setting a punishing pace for his pursuer. Or it would be, if the dog running behind him wasn't a black dog with supernatural speed.

_Not good. _

Last month, he'd be running towards Dad, armed and waiting to catch the creature in an ambush. But he was hunting solo, now. Dean scanned ahead for a tree, hill, rocks—anything.

Intense pain shot through his leg and Dean fell, kicking and scrambling to roll over. He reached for his gun, released the safety and aimed at the black dog towering over him.

Blam! Blam!

The fugly keeled over, dead.


	42. The Woods Are Dark

Challenge Words: Dawn and Sore

Happy Belated Birthday to Laedie Duske who wanted the focus to be on Dean's tummy.

Warnings/Spoilers References NRFTW.

200 words per MS Word Count

The Woods Are Dark

By Swellison

"It's almost dawn!" Sam continued to grumble, following Dean along the deer trail. "We've spent the whole night chasin' our tails. _Again_. "

"Something killed those four hikers," Dean returned, "and I'm pretty sure—"

Words and breath were knocked out of him as some unseen force sprang at him, and Dean fell to the ground, sharp pain ripping across his stomach. He felt pressure and heard growling.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. He raised his right hand, facial muscles rigid in concentration.

The weight lifted from Dean's belly and he saw Sam fling his hand rightwards. Something invisible crashed into the nearest tree. Sam whipped out his Taurus and blasted the base of the tree five times. A very dead, no-longer-invisible Hidebehind materialized under the tree.

Ignoring the fugly, Sam knelt by Dean, staring at the blood seeping through Dean's shredded jacket, frozen.

_Whatthehell?_ Dean glanced downward, recognition dawning. _Flashbacks are a bitch._

Raising his hand, he weakly slapped Sam's cheek.

Sam blinked.

"H-hate it when I'm right, sometimes." Dean panted. "Little sore here, Sammy."

"Dean!" Galvanized, Sam peeled the duffel off, digging for their medkit. "You're gonna be okay," he promised. "Let's get you patched up and back home, huh?"

A/N So I'm playing catch up and combined this week's and last week's words for a double drabble, hope you enjoyed.

Hi! to supernaturalbuffy. Laura, it's been ages since I've been in e-contact with you, hope you're having a productive and happy new year!


	43. Just Dance

Challenge Word: Box

Warnings/Spoilers None.

100 words per MS Word Count

Just Dance

By Swellison

_Sammy's enjoying this._ Dean fumed as Sam waltzed them across the floor, maneuvering closer to their targeted couple. One of them was a shapeshifter, but they didn't know who.

Sam's outside-the-box solution? Disguising Dean so they could follow either suspect anywhere at the ritzy ballroom, the shifter's preferred hunting ground. Dean had balked, so Sam played his trump card: "_I'm _too tall to be a believable woman."

They were dressed resplendently: Sam in a rented tux and a carefully madeup Dean in a shimmering green evening gown and heels.

_We don't bag the shifter, you're gonna pay, Sammy. Big time._


	44. Hidden in Shadows

Challenge Word: Eighteen

Warnings/Spoilers None.

100 words per MS Word Count

Hidden in Shadows

By Swellison

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty." Sammy opened his eyes, peering around Bobby's deserted scrap yard. "Ready or not, here I come!"

He approached the nearest pile of smashed cars, scanning for Dean. Two minutes' searching yielded bupkis. Sammy skipped to the next stack, performing a similar recon – trunks, backseats, floorboards – no Dean, nowhere.

Fifteen minutes later, it was past sunset and Dean still eluded him. Sammy glanced warily into the darkening shadows of crushed metal, details of the night-loving creatures from Dad's purloined journal uneasily running through his mind. Shapeshifters, werewolves, ghouls, spirits...

_Cre-eak._

He whirled.

"Y'found me, Sammy. Let's go home!"


	45. Lifeline

Challenge Word: Hold

Warnings/Spoilers None.

100 words per MS Word Count

Lifeline

By Swellison

Dean eyed the dead ghoul at his feet, bloody hand hitting speed dial as he raised his cell. "Y'werrre riiight, Sammmy," he slurred. "Shoudn'tvvve splittt uppp..."

_"Dean! Where are you?"_

"Treeezzzz...forrressst." Dean eyed his slashed stomach, made an effort to communicate. "Norttthhhh...riverrr bend." Through the cell, Dean heard bushes and trees rustling as Sam whipped past them.

_"Where are you hurt?"_

"Stomach. Dammmm ghoul clawed meee b'fore I killlleditt." Dean stared again at the dead ghoul, his thoughts scattering.

_"Dean, DEAN! Answer me, dammit!"_

Dean blinked. "S'mmyyy?"

_"STAY AWAKE!"_

"Yessssiiirrr."

_"Hold on, Dean. You're gonna be okay. I'm almost there."_


	46. Almost Completely Out of Circulation

Challenge Word: Line

Warnings/Spoilers Seventh season story, general seventh season themes

100 words per MS Word Count

Almost Completely Out of Circulation

By Swellison

"Here." Sam snapped, thrusting several printed sheets at Dean, coupon on top.

"I can explai—"

"Not here," Sam hissed, indicating the library's QUIET, PLEASE sign. "Outside."

Over the car's hood, Sam let his frustration loose. "What part of 'off the grid' don't you get, Dean? Signing up for internet coupons, way to be invisible—NOT. D'you wanna get caught?"

"No one's gonna find us through a gmail account. We can't use credit cards, my hustling's limited – these coupons help us EAT, Sammy—especially the freebies."

Dean got behind the wheel. "It's early; the line at Red Robin'll be short."

A/N: March 6th was the 100th birthday of Oreo cookies, so Red Robin had a coupon for a free Rookie Magic shake (Oreo cookies and Hershey's syrup). It was yummy – and I thought Dean would enjoy one, too.


	47. Chapter 47 Deserving

Challenge Word: Hope

Warnings/Spoilers MAJOR spoilers for season 7 episode 17 "The Born-Again Identity." Cas's thoughts at a critical moment.

Some dialogue written by Sera Gamble

100 words per MS Word Count

Deserving

By Swellison

"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. You know that." Cas glanced at Dean, then away. Angel eyes were all-seeing; he knew the devastation in Dean's eyes, felt the utter despair in the soul that he'd yanked from Perdition over four years ago.

His righteous man had shown Cas true self-sacrifice, loyalty and familial love. Dean deserved to have hope—and a brother he could rely on at his side. Both Winchesters did.

_"Damn straight." _Cas heard Bobby's spirit echoing his thoughts.

"But I may be able to shift it." He approached Sam, determined to fix him.


	48. License to

Challenge Word: Slip

Warnings/Spoilers None, pre-series Teen!chester drabble. Dean has a "normal" moment.

Belated Birthday Drabble for Dizzo, some happy Dean heading your way, I hope.

100 words per MS Word Count

License to...

By Swellison

Dean confidently parallel parked, pulling in smoothly behind the red mini-van.

"Turn off the engine," his passenger instructed, busy scribbling on a clipboard.

Dean silenced his baby, then turned to face the driving instructor.

"Congratulations, Mr. Winchester, you passed." The man tore a slip of paper off his notepad and handed it over. "In the eyes of the law, you're an adult, now—as far as _driving's_ concerned."

Dean kept his face pleasant. He'd been driving for two years, possessing three fake ID's, but this would be _Dean Winchester's_ legal driving license. He and Sammy both knew that meant something.


	49. Tried and True

Challenge Word: Tight

Warnings/Spoilers None. Aftermath of a non-textbook hunt.

Happy Birthday, Ness! Here's some hurt!Dean and caring!Sam for you - and maybe a few other things on your wish list;-)

100 words per MS Word Count

Tried and True

By Swellison

Dean groaned.

"Easy, Dean. I'm here." Sam soothed his recuperating brother. They'd been separated while hunting. Dean had fallen into the fugly's clutches. Hours later, Sam had found him in the woods – dazed, bloodied and barefoot.

"S'mmy?"

"Feeling better?" Dean had been semi-awake while Sam had bandaged his wounds; he'd swallowed pain pills and liquid before crashing. "How'd you escape?"

"Played possum." Dean tensed, one hand clutching towards his chest, head falling forward. Then his tight form went suddenly limp.

"DEAN!"

Dean patted Sam's hand. "My best Shatner impression...semorskinn prefer carrion, not fresh meat... Left me alone..."

"Jerk," Sam accused weakly.

"Bitch."


	50. Thrown Back, Come Back

Challenge Word: Remote (used twice)

Warnings/Spoilers: Fourth season story, general fourth season themes. Sam. Dean. Cabin fever.

100 words per MS Word Count

Thrown Back, Come Back

By Swellison

Dean stomped inside. A werewolf was running rampant in this remote Tennessee holler, and he'd kill it, if the rain ever stopped. Fed up with Castiel and Uriel, he needed a normal hunt.

Sammy lay on the bed, absorbed in some nature show.

Dean blinked. Clouds flashed across the screen, followed by a downpour. "Gimme that!" Dean snatched the remote from Sam, leaping onto his own bed.

"DEAN!" Sam roared.

Seconds later, steel bands pinned Dean to the bed. Trapped, he froze, bracing for claws, fire, ax—whatever. Gentle pat on his stomach.

Sammy's voice. "Dean, y'with me?"

He was.

A/N: I had to chop the heck out of this to make it drabble-sized, hope you get the gist. I was sorely tempted to make it a double drabble, but I'm trying to play by the rules, and color within the lines;-)


	51. I, Robo

Challenge Word: Crush

Warnings/Spoilers Season 6 drabble, spoilers for the first half of season 6.

Extra Challenge: Write outside your comfort zone. Here we go...

100 words per MS Word Count

I, Robo

By Swellison

Dean is an enigma. He offered me the Impala; yet I know he has threatened me when I asked to borrow it in the past.

He is small and uncertain; yet in my memories he is tall, determined and sure.

He sacrificed himself to restore my life, and I know he would do it again. But he looks at me strangely.

He does not understand that I am Sam 2.0 – a better, stronger, faster hunter than he'll ever be. I can crush enemies at a whim.

I cannot buy loyalty like Dean's, so I will stay with him. For now.


	52. Shining Moment

Challenge: I'm Already Gone (Sam, Dean and ghost of a loved one)

Warnings/Spoilers Missing scene from season 2, All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2.

100 words per MS Word Count

Shining Moment

By Swellison

Dean's gaze flicked from the dead demon to Dad, climbing to his feet. Numbly, he watched as his father approached and clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling wordlessly. His grip was tight enough for Dean to feel Dad's wedding ring. _Trust Dad to hold onto the things that mattered most to him-even in Hell._

Now he was letting it all go. Dean felt the waves of pride, respect and love emanating from Dad's brown eyes-not a speck of yellow or black in them. _Hope Sammy's feeling this, too._

Then Dad stepped back, glowing briefly before dispersing into the wind.

A/N: Thank you all for the mid-week birthday drabbles! Now that I've written mine, I can go and read all the rest of them;-)


	53. Mixing It Up

Challenge Word: Ease

Warnings/Spoilers Season 4 drabble, missing scene for I Know What You Did Last Summer

100 words per MS Word Count

Mixing It Up

By Swellison

Dean caught Sam's not-so-subtle raised eyebrow, returning it before settling his gaze on his brother's opponent.

_I'm rusty. No chance to play pool in Hell... _

Dean knew Sam was relishing this opportunity to show off his hustling skills. _Kid's good, too—especially at playing the drunk. _It felt like Sam was drawing on experience—not acting—there. Dean snorted. _Shouldn't be surprised that Sammy chose to ease his grief and loneliness in a bottle. It's the Winchester way._

Sam abruptly quit playing. "Keep the money."

Dean echoed Sam's words, then trailed Sam towards Ruby, determined to wedge himself between them.

A/N: Apologies for being late. The word let me combine challenges and get caught up with the bar challenge, too;-)


	54. Way After School Special

Challenge Word: Soap

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Way After School Special

By Swellison

Dean picked the lock on the abandoned, chipped red-painted school house and slipped inside, Sam right behind. Stepping forward, Dean stubbed his toe. "Shit!"

The air grew cold, Sam's flashlight revealing a grey figure in a long dress. She reached towards Dean, whapping his knuckles with a ruler. _"Language, young man!"_

"Dammit!" Dean hissed, glaring.

The ruler fell again. _"No foul language in my classroom! I shall wash your mouth out with soap—"_

"Just try, bitch—"

BAM!

Sam fired his shotgun and the ghost-teacher vanished. "That's Irene Ashton—c'n tell from her clothes. Let's go torch her bones."


	55. Standing Watch

Challenge Word: Drug

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Wee!chester

Happy Birthday to anjelicious, who wanted baby Sammy

100 words per MS Word Count

Standing Watch

By Swellison

Dean patted Sammy's head, peering past the rows of drugs and around the corner to the restrooms. "Nothing's happened in five minutes, Daddy."

"Good." John bent, scooping the baby into his arms, a bag with "Pampers" showing through the plastic dangling from his wrist. "Keep everyone out," he instructed, then quickly disappeared into the ladies' room.

Daddy could change Sammy's diapers in four minutes. Borrowing the changing station in the ladies' was much better than changing Sammy in the Impala, Dean knew from smelly experience.

Dean whistled an all-clear as the door opened.

Daddy slipped out, cradling Sammy. "Let's go."

Hope you had a happy birthday, anjelicious!


	56. Red Letter Night

Challenge Word: Sparkle

Warnings: None, pre-series Wee!chester

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Red Letter Night

By Swellison

"Grab this and be careful, Sammy," Dean instructed, holding out the lit sparkler.

Six year-old Sammy held the sparkler high, its green sparks fizzing and falling downwards. "Gimme your tires, your poor, learning to be free."

Dean shook his head_. Trust Sammy to go for the historical part of the Fourth._ He lit another sparkler. "Watch this!" Dean raised his hand, then spelled D-E-A-N in red sparks that wafted in the night air.

Sammy squealed in delight. "Lemme try!"

"OK." Dean clasped his brother's hand and together they spelled S-A-M-M-Y, the glowing green letters matching the sparkle in Sammy's eyes.

A/N Sorry this is late, but holidays linger, right? Hope everyone had a Happy Independence Day, even if it was the middle of the week;-) And happy almost-weekend to everyone, everywhere!


	57. Fearless?

Challenge Phrase: Friday the Thirteenth

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Fearless?

By Swellison

"Whaddaya mean the research is 'inconclusive'? All you hadda do was find Smith's grave."

"D'ya know how many people are named Smith in Smithville? Another day of research and I'll have the location."

"Another-? You're afraid of going grave digging tonight!"

"I do NOT have friggatriskaidekaphobia! Dude, Friday the thirteenth and a full moon? With our luck, that's asking for trouble."

"Frigga-who?"

"Focus, Dean."

"Your spidey senses tingling?"

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Star Wars quote? You're serious, huh?"

"Tomorrow is another day."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Gone With the Wind quote, jerk."

"You're sucha girl. Bitch."


	58. As the Crow Flies

Challenge Word: Crow

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series.

100 words per MS Word Count

As the Crow Flies

By Swellison

Dean reconnoitered the surrounding woods silently. Hunting the Birdman of Oriole Hill sounded like a prank he might've played on Sammy a few years back, but Dad never joked about hunts, ever.

A twig snapped unexpectedly behind him.

Dean whirled, shotgun and hackles raised. He confronted a tall man immersed in shadows, almost formless except for his eerie silver eyes. Dean fired point-blank.

The figure gave way to dozens of black crows flying upwards. Swallowing his surprise, Dean sited one silvered bird among the dispersing flock and fired.

The crows fell, disappearing in a wave of black smoke. Hunt over.

A/N Hope you liked this spur-of-the moment drabble. I initially read the challenge word as crowd, so I had to switch gears quick;-)


	59. Christmas with Sammy

Challenge Word: Store (Tag challenge for one of Jeremy Carver's episodes)

Warnings/Spoilers: Tag to A Very Supernatural Christmas

100 words per MS Word Count

Christmas with Sammy

By Swellison

Dean's eyes closed as he captured the moments: the whallop of the spiked eggnog, Sam's Christmas on a budget décor, Sam saying "let's do Christmas stuff" and earnest "Merry Christmas," and their exchange of Gas Mart gifts. He easily pictured Sam seated on the sofa and enjoying the game, his long arm stretched along the sofa top.

He would store this memory deep within, a bookend to his favorite Christmas, when Sammy had given him the amulet. Dean knew that whatever Hell did to him, it could not carve anything deeper into his heart than what was already there: Sammy.


	60. House Hunting

Challenge Word: Balcony

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series.

100 words per MS Word Count

House Hunting

By Swellison

Sam and Jessica were ensconced in their favorite booth, clicking through the photos on Jess's laptop. "I really like this one," Jessica pointed at the pink brink unit, on the top floor of the three-story apartment building. "A large kitchen, fantastic walk-in closet and" - she advanced a few shots, the cursor highlighting the ironwork framing a window – "a Juliet balcony. _So_ romantic."

"_So_ impractical—it's not a functional balcony." Sam's hand overlaid hers and he clicked forwards. "I like this one." A mint green building with an arched entryway filled the screen.

Jessica smiled. "I'll call for an appointment."

A/N: Playing catch up with an earlier word. This is pre-series, but after my Stanford drabbles, so I posted it here. For tonight's word, see A Door Opens.


	61. EIEIOh

Challenge Word: Camp

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series.

100 words per MS Word Count

"E-I-E-I-Oh"

By Swellison

Cracking his eyes open, Dean glimpsed Sam, staring at him from the other bed scant feet away. A bucket and a washcloth, bottles of pain relievers, bandages and a water glass crammed the nightstand between them. Sam had been camped there for awhile.

"H'long was I out?" Dean croaked. Shifting on the bed, he discovered that everything hurt.

Sam grabbed the water glass and encouraged Dean to drink. "Almost two days. You had quite a fever."

"Old MacDonald bashed me with his damn pitch fork." Dean remembered. "Did you handle him?"

"Salted and burned to a crisp," Sam assured him.


	62. In a Cavern

Challenge Word: Darling

Warnings/Spoilers: None.

100 words per MS Word Count

In a Cavern

By Swellison

"You're **sure** this is our kinda case?" Sam questioned from the stalagmite he was crouched behind.

"Of course! Y'think people disappear'n die in caves all the time?"

"Don't you read the papers? People die in caves a lot. Mining's still the most dangerous occupation—"

"Shhhhhh!" Dean cut him off.

"I will NOT—" Then Sam heard it, too—faint singing.

_"Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my dar-ling Clementine—"_

A grubby-looking apparition with a pickax appeared before them. Dean fired his shotgun, and the ghost-miner disappeared.

"Let's go. We've gotta lot of research to do," Sam conceded.


	63. Pizza In

Challenge Word: Busy

Warnings/Spoilers: None.

100 words per MS Word Count

Pizza In

By Swellison

Sam swallowed a sigh, listening to the busy signal again. He ended the call and met Dean's watery, accusing gaze.

"You _still_ can't geb drough?"

God knows, Sam loved his brother, but when Dean suffered from a cold, he became a cranky asshat, in Sam's personal opinion."Joe's Pizza's the only pizzeria in this small Texas town, and it's football night. They're busy, Dean."

"Remebber, I wand ebryding ab anchovies—ab extra onions."

Sam's next call connected. He placed their order and hung up, braced himself and told Dean when the pizza would arrive.

"Ninety—ah-choo!—minutes for delibery? I'll starve!"


	64. Forsaken Keepsake

Challenge Word: Raw

Warnings/Spoilers: Tag to Season 5 episode 16, Dark Side of the Moon

200 words per MS Word Count

Forsaken Keepsake

By Swellison

Sam tried to get a hold of the situation, but things kept happening too fast. Cas had cursed out God and then tossed the amulet to Dean, declaring it worthless and vanishing. Dean held the amulet in the palm of his hand, letting the familiar weight soak back into him.

Or so Sam thought, until he saw Dean stop by the motel room door, extending his hand over the wastebasket. The amulet dangled over the trash can until Dean released his hold, and it fell into the wastebasket. Then, wordlessly, Dean left.

Sam sighed, feeling raw, exposed, _hurt._ He had worn that amulet every single miserable, barren _lonely_ day that Dean had been trapped in Hell—just as Dean had worn it every day since Sam had first given it to him for Christmas in 1991. And Dean had practically _glowed _with happiness when Sam had returned the amulet to his newly-sprung-from-Hell big brother in Pontiac. Now, Dean had trashed the symbol of their brotherhood, silently refuting Sam's "we can do anything together" claim.

Sam retrieved the amulet. Someday, Dean would regret his actions, and Sam would restore the amulet to its rightful owner. Until then, he'd keep it safe.

A/N: I'm hoping this is soon-to-be canon, and not just fannish wishful thinking.


	65. Bump In the Road

Challenge Word: Clip

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Bump In the Road

By Swellison

Sam startled awake as his stomach rammed into Dean's outflung arm, then he fell back against the passenger seat.

"Moron!" Dean seethed. "That friggin' asshat almost clipped Baby!" He sped up, closing in on the red truck's bumper. "He didn't signal, just cut me off without looking! I oughta—"

"We're on a case, Dean!"

"Nobody messes with me, or my baby."

"I'll take care of it," Sam assured Dean. "After we ice the fugly. BZ1 2061."

"Huh?"

"Dude's license plate. I'll hack into Morgan City's police records, give him a warrant for unpaid traffic violations. She's my baby, too."


	66. Creature Comforts

Challenge Word: Pillow

Warnings/Spoilers: Tag to my story, _Wilds of Wyoming_, but can be read as a stand-alone. A little bit of hurt/comfort showing Sam's solidarity with our Rachelle;-) Hope you're feeling much better now!

100 words per MS Word Count

Creature Comforts

By Swellison

Dean glanced sideways as Sam squirmed in his seat, again. Damn Sammy and his puppy-dog eyes. Dean _knew_ his brother wasn't up for this trip, after only two days' bed rest. "We'll stop at the next motel."

"No! I can sleep in the car."

Dean refrained from saying "Then do so." "Hold the wheel," he ordered suddenly, turning to reach into the backseat and snag Zephyr's gift. The stuffed Silver Dollar Sam bear's fur felt soft under his fingers as he passed it over. "Put this between your seat back and the window. Use it as a pillow."

"Thanks, Dean."

A/N: So that's two Impala drabbles in a row for me. If this left you curious about _Wilds of_ _Wyoming_, go read, young fan;-) If you want to see Silver Dollar Sam up close and in person, google the Wort Hotel in Jackson, Wyoming and flick through the room photos;-)


	67. Breakfast and Champions

Challenge Word: Snap

Warnings/Spoilers: Takes place in Season 8, mentions Purgatory.

Happy Birthday to Fallenangel218 who wanted humorous banter between the boys. A tall order for Season 8 but I'm giving it a whirl.

100 words per MS Word Count

Breakfast and Champions

By Swellison

Sam startled awake and flinched backwards, before he realized who was leaning over his bed, chortling. "Dean! Whatthehell?"

"Just an experiment." Dean settled on his bed, munching from the cereal bowl in his hands. "Like a princess and the pea thing."

"Uh hu—what?"

"I put some cereal under your pillow—they really do _snap, crackle, pop. _Wanted to see if the noise wakes you up. You tossed and turned a bit, but, yeah, you woke up, princess."

_Dean barely sleeps since Purgatory._ "Let's go get breakfast."

"I'm eating."

"_Second_ breakfast for you."

"Hey! You calling me a hobbit, Sammy?"

A/N: I made a last minute title change, so at least it works better than the original, Waking Moments. I do hope the bantering comes through. Does it?

Oh, and this is the 67th chapter of Drabbles 101, so Dean's baby should've been mentioned in this drabble. Pretend you hear the Impala's purr as they drive to IHOP;-)


	68. Wrong Spot

Challenge Words: Thanks and Achilles' Heel

Warnings/Spoilers: None

200 words per MS Word Count

Wrong Spot

By Swellison

"Anyone here for Dea-?"

"Me." Sam jumped to his feet from the cramped waiting room chair before the doctor could complete his sentence. Three long strides put him in the surgeon's face. "How's Dean? I'm his brother."

"He'll be fine. We've set his broken arm, no concussion. Deep bruising, but no internal damage beyond two cracked ribs."

The doctor might have been curious about the source of Dean's injuries or the fact that Sam himself sported only a cut lip, but he thankfully didn't mention it. Sam was glad; he really didn't want to explain how a poltergeist had beaten the hell out of Dean. "C'n I see him?"

"He's pretty doped up, probably won't even—"

"All the more reason for me to be there when he wakes up," Sam said firmly.

"We're keeping him overnight for observation. The nurse'll get you when he's out of recovery."

"I'll be waiting."

SPN**SPN**SPN**SPN**SPN**SPN

Sam stared at his sleeping brother, who'd tangled with yet another fugly to keep him safe. He sighed and dropped into the bedside chair. "I hate it that I'm your Achilles' heel."

"N't heel," Dean protested groggily, glazed eyes staring at Sam. "Heart."

Sam swallowed, murmuring, "Thanks, bro."

A/N: I've been vacationing and AWI (away from internet). So this was a double-header, to catch up. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving!


	69. Remember the Cardinals

Challenge Word: Day of the Week (Saturday)

Warnings/Spoilers: Missing Scene and spoilers for Season 8, episode 5 Blood Brother

100 words per MS Word Count

Remember the Cardinals

By Swellison

Sam spent the morning searching for Kevin's cyber trail. He breaked for lunch, walking to the nearest bar. He ordered a beer, paying cash. Scanning the bar, Sam noted the football game on the television. The quarterback's red jersey caught his eye and Sam was thrown back to Saturday mornings at Stanford Stadium, cheering lustily amidst a field of red, Jess at his side. The Cardinals scored and Jess rose on her tippy-toes, exchanging a victory kiss…

Sam admitted he didn't long for his normal life with Amelia because he'd never had normal before, but because he remembered having it.

A/N: I don't know about you, but when Sam said he'd found something he'd never had before with Amelia – normal –I about yelled at the TV, "Huh? What about the love of his life, Jess? He was gonna marry her!" So, this is an attempt to fix that little plot hole. JIC it's not obvious, the title is a nod to the classic football movie,_ Remember the Titans_.


	70. News of the World

Challenge Words: Snow and Confession

Warnings/Spoilers: Takes place in post-season 5, spoilers for season 6 themes

200 words per MS Word Count

News of the World

By Swellison

Dean's little family settled into Lisa's sedan-_bam, bam, bam_—the doors closing not-quite in synch. He started the ignition, then clicked on the wipers to remove the light dusting of snow on the windshield.

"You did a great job in the play, Ben." Lisa said, smiling warmly into the rear view mirror.

Feeling Lisa's nudge, Dean added, "You were an awesome shepherd, dude."

"I wanted to be the angel." Ben's confession startled Dean, and he glanced over his shoulder at Ben. "They put Mike in a harness and he got to fly all around the stage before he landed on the stable's roof. It was super-cool."

"That's not what a Christmas pageant's about," Lisa reminded her son gently.

"Shepherds had an important task, back then." Dean continued, "They guarded their sheep, kept the flock safe from harm." He backed up the car, clicking on the radio.

_"—the bells more loud and deep, God is not dead, nor doth He sleep; The wrong shall fail, the right prevail With peace on Earth, good will to men."_ The radio announcer spoke over the fading notes of the carol. "That song goes out to Dean, from Castiel: a word from above."

A/N: Once again, I'm playing catch-up, so this is a double-drabble with two challenge words. The Christmas carol is "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" by H. W. Longfellow. It's been a favorite of mine since it was included in a Christmas music book I had to learn for my piano lessons many moons ago;-)

Happy New Year to everyone!


	71. Almost on Time

Challenge Word: Charm

Warnings/Spoilers: Takes place in Season 8, references Swan Song (season 5)

100 words per MS Word Count

Almost on Time

By Swellison

Spotting Sam's head approaching over the dancing crowd, Dean used his Winchester charm to extricate himself from his dance partner. He slipped through the dancing mob and joined Sam at the museum's hallway. "Fun times at the exhibit?"

Sam nodded. "The exhibit curator himself gave the tour. I got the name and email of a professor who can read Mayan characters like a newspaper."

"Might be handy." Dean flashed back to Stull Cemetery, watching helplessly as Sam took himself, Lucifer and Michael into the Pit. "The Mayan apocalypse prediction was only off a coupla years; no one else came close."

A/N: I tried to incorporate the previous apocalyptic theme prompt into this drabble, not sure if it works or not. The museum's "Save the Last Date" dance party and Mayan exhibit was a real event; they turned a large exhibit hall on the main floor into a dance floor, complete with music and a cash bar.


	72. Fool Me Once

Challenge Word: Play

Warnings/Spoilers: Takes place in Season 8, tag to LARP and the Real Girl

100 words per MS Word Count

Fool Me Once

By Swellison

"Aha!" Sam crowed, flicking the laptop screen in emphasis. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Baltar was playing us when he dissed our ID's. There's nothing wrong with 'em." Sam snorted. "Last month's seal, like the FBI changes seals monthly, on a whim."

"How'd ya find out?" Dean walked over to Sam.

"Hacked into the FBI website's records."

"You _what_? What if they find out, and track us down?"

"Relax, dude. If they try, the Feds won't be able to backtrace my connection past Langley."

"The CIA? That's a helluva diversion, Sammy!"

Sam smirked. "Baltar's not the only game master around."

A/N: I really liked last week's ep, it was a welcome ray of funshine after the last few episodes. But something niggled in the back of my mind when Baltar detailed what was wrong with the guys' FBI IDs. I just didn't buy the last line...the logistics behind changing a government seal on a monthly basis for thousands of agents in hundreds of locations just didn't add up. So, a drabble was born;-)


	73. Full Circle

Challenge Words: urgent, normal, follow, flap, right

Warnings/Spoilers: Takes place in Season 8, post-Torn and Frayed

100 words per MS Word Count

Full Circle

By Swellison

"Sam!" Dean's urgent whisper pierced Sam's dream of Amelia and normal life. Opening his eyes, Sam found Dean crouched right in front of him.

"C'mon," Dean backed up, squat-walking towards the tent's entrance.

Sam ditched his sleeping bag, following automatically. Dean reached for the tent flap. "Wait! What's going on?"

"Wendigo."

Sam, uncertain what they were hunting, had carved the protection symbols, covering all bases. "How'd you-?"

"Saw it."

Sam didn't doubt Dean's nightvision was cat-like, after Purgatory. "Okay. We'll hunt it down tomorrow morning." Sensing Dean's protest, he added, "I didn't choose you to lose you."

Dean caved.

A/N: This was an interesting challenge, using five words instead of our usual one. A lot of the words were easy to place in any number of scenarios, but

'flap' was a toughie. I glommed onto tent flap, and then had to come up with a Winchester camping scene. I hope you like the result!


	74. The Best Medicine

Challenge Word: Literal

Warnings/Spoilers: Generic Season 8 story

100 words per MS Word Count

The Best Medicine

By Swellison

"—_I haven't been to a comic book store in literally a million years."_

"_Literally? LITERALLY!" _Watching TV, Sam laughed as Sheldon went on a tear about Zach's imprecise usage of the English language.

Drawn by Sam's chuckling, Dean glanced upwards. "Whatcha watching?"

"_Big Bang Theory_."

Dean saw Penny on-screen and whistled, surprised. "She's hot."

"What? You think geeks can't attract the pretty girls?"

"Sure they can. Look at you and Jessi—" Dean trailed off, murmuring awkwardly, "Sorry, Sammy."

"S'okay, Jess was a coupl'a lifetimes ago. Amelia got me watching—said it always makes her laugh. Like I did."

A/N: Once again, I'm playing catch up, big time. Way back in Chapter 5, I did a _Big Bang Theory_ drabble, for Rae's write for yourself challenge, with Penny forcing the guys to watch _Supernatural,_ so turnabout is fair play. The BBT episode that Sam's watching is The Justice League of America Recombination, from Season 4.


	75. Hard Words

Challenge Words: Worship, Fool

Warnings/Spoilers: Scenes from Playthings, season 2. Dialogue borrowed from the episode, written by Matt Witten

200 words per MS Word Count

Hard Words

By Swellison

"No. Please, Dean." Sam's voice almost cracked in drunken earnestness. "You're the only one who can do it. Promise."

"Don't ask that of me."

"Please. You have to promise me."

Dean couldn't deny the beseeching, besotted puppy dog eyes gazing up at him, expecting him to fix this, like always. Kill Sammy? It was an impossible promise that he couldn't keep, but Sam needed to hear the words. "I promise."

"Thanks." And his gigantor of a brother reached towards his face, clumsily stroking his cheek. "Thank you."

That's it. Dean put Sammy to bed, watched as he rolled onto his stomach, arms hugging his pillow, dead to the world.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

Dean strode into their hotel room, glimpsing Sam in the mirror. His little brother was worshipping the porcelain god, casted arm on the bathroom floor, good arm braced against the toilet's rim. He couldn't resist teasing Sammy, just a little, then asking, "I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

"Ohhh," Sam groaned. "I can still taste the tequila...ugghhh."

Dean grinned, cheerfully imparting his best hangover cure.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

Dean started his baby, mind racing. He'd been a fool, thinking—hoping—that alcohol would make Sam forget his promise.

A/N: Still playing catch up, so this is a double-header, word-wise. Since I'm using worship in an unorthodox (some might say disrespectful) way, I decided to tie it into an episode. That lead to me watching parts of the episode – it's been a long time since I've watched any season 2 eps, let alone Playthings—which is why this is posted a little late;-)


	76. Tending to Business

Challenge Word: Double duty word, one word, two different pronunciations

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Tending to Business

By Swellison

Sam single-handedly opened the door, his other arm keeping Dean upright as they stumbled into their motel room. He sat Dean on the bed closest to the door, then grabbed their medkit and a bucket of washcloths from the bathroom.

Dean had removed his coat and shirt when Sam returned.

Sam ripped off the field bandage, cringing at Dean's groan, then thoroughly cleaned the wound, thankful the berserker's claws hadn't done more damage. "You'll be fine," Sam promised, placing a new bandage over Dean's stomach. He carefully wound a roll of medical tape around Dean's torso. "Get some rest, bro."

A/N Wow, I can't believe I haven't posted a new Drabbles 101 since April. Sorry for the delay, I will hopefully get back in the swing of things. I did post a six-worder last week as a stand-alone story, Hard Landing, in an effort to catch up, at least a little. So, did you spot the word? Let me know in your review;-)


	77. Marie Antoinette You Ain't

Challenge Words: Variations of To (To, Two and Too)

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Marie Antoinette You Ain't

By Swellison

Dean finished his last forkful of steak, cooked rare and bloody, to his liking. Setting his fork down, he glanced across the table at Sam, busy drinking his beer. He quickly snatched three french fries from his brother's plate and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Dean!"

Sam's growl was interrupted by Dean's belch. Before Sam could chastise him for his lack of good manners, their waitress appeared with dessert. She placed two slices of cherry pie in front of them.

Dean easily interpreted Sammy's "I'm full" expression and grinned. "That's okay, Sammy. I'll have my pie and eat yours, too!"


	78. Midnight Conversation

Challenge Word: Foreign Word

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Midnight Conversation

By Swellison

Dean tramped carefully along the overgrown path to the abandoned cemetery, Sam at his heels. Dean glowered at the moon, unhappy that they had to take care of a restless spirit because some stupid development company decided to build a new subdivision too close to the old cemetery. Sammy'd maintained that was progress; Dean disagreed. "Quit breathing down my neck!"

Sam fell back as the bushes rustled. "Uffda!"

"That's not Latin."

"Picked it up from Jess." Sam stooped to retrieve his fallen tool.

"What's it mean?"

"I dropped a crowbar on my foot!" Sam glared. "What d'you _think_ it means?"

A/N: It's been a while since I did something humorous, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I acquired this word from the Scandinavian side of the family. My aunt's description was "oh, goodness gracious" when I was a kid, but the true meaning can be found in the expression "Uffda Happens" – a popular phrase to hang on walls in Minnesota;-)


	79. The Big Game

Challenge Word: Skeptical

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 9 drabble, post-Sharp Teeth (9.12)

100 words per MS Word Count

The Big Game

By Swellison

Dean wiped the Impala's hood dry. There. Now Baby was as gleaming as the batcave's garage. He'd talked Sam into returning here, rather than a string of crappy motels as they hunted whatever.

Dean headed for the kitchen, pausing when he found Sam fiddling with his laptop and some other computer-y equipment on the library table. "What'cha doin'?"

Sam startled, gesturing towards their private theater screen. "Setting up for the Superbowl."

"You can do that?" Dean tried not to sound skeptical.

Suddenly, some Broncos cheerleaders filled the wall-sized projected screen.

"I'll be right back," Dean said. "Gonna get the munchies."

A/N: Posting early so I can watch the Big Game, since we're not supposed to call it the Super-You-Know-What without permission. I think Dean's rooting for the Broncos (go big brother Manning) and Sam's rooting for the Seahawks (with Richard Sherman being a Stanford man, and all). Me, I'm siding with Dean, go Broncos!


	80. One Man's Treasure

Challenge Word: Trash

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 tag to episode 5.16

100 words per MS Word Count

One Man's Treasure

By Swellison

Sam watched as Dean stopped, dropped his amulet into the wastebasket and left the motel room.

_How could he-?_ _Dean loves that amulet—he told me so, when I gave it to him. And he never took it off. He looked like he was gonna snatch it back when Cas borrowed it…_ The amulet represented their brotherhood. "You and me against the world, Sammy"—and Sam hadn't screwed things up so much that he'd lost _that_, had he?

Sam retrieved Dean's amulet from the trash, tucking it into his duffel. _Dean'll want it back, someday. I hafta believe that._

A/N: I wrote this before reading any of the other drabbles, since I can't believe that I'm the only one who thought of this scene when they saw the challenge word trash. Now, I'm off to see if I'm right. And I still want to see Sam give Dean back the amulet on the show, maybe on the 200th episode next year?


	81. A Not-So-Fine and Private Place

Challenge Word: Nail

Warnings/Spoilers: Tag to Season 3 finale

100 words per MS Word Count

A Not-So-Fine and Private Place

By Swellison

Sam stared at the freshly tamped-down grass. A cleared space surrounded by trees near Pontiac—"Podunk" he heard Dean's snort… It wasn't enough. A lone grave, buried in the forest. _Dean hates being alone…_

Something touched his arm and Sam whirled around, braced for who-knows-what.

"Sam." Bobby said gruffly, holding out a hammer and a piece of wood. The moonlight revealed the cross made of two weather-beaten boards. "Can't risk a name, but…" He sighed. "I'll be waiting by the car."

Sam knelt carefully, positioned the marker and pounded it into the ground, each blow a nail in his heart.


	82. When She Smiles

Challenge Word: Mom

Warnings/Spoilers: First season story

100 words per MS Word Count

When She Smiles

By Swellison

Dean's trembling hand lowered the shotgun and she approached. "Mom." His voice sounded parched, but his heart was overflowing.

"Dean." She smiled, then moved on, Dean's eyes following her progress towards Sam, still trapped against the wall.

"Sam."

Dean saw Sam smile at the woman his little brother only recognized from pictures.

"I'm sorry." Dean understood the love in his mother's eyes, but the words didn't make sense.

"For what?" Sam asked, echoing Dean's puzzlement.

Mom stared at Sam, Dean drinking in her presence, then she blinked and walked away. "You! Get out of my home!" She threatened the poltergeist.

A/N: Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
